Saiyan God (LOTSG)
& (Saiyan God) (Beyond Saiyan God) |similar= Ultimate Evolution (Saiyan God) Potential Unleashed (Beyond Saiyan God) }}This form, called Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God, or Super Saiyan Red, is a Godly Transformation created by the combined power of 5 Super Saiyans infusing their Ki into a 6th. Overview Appearance Kaestos called this form Saiyan God upon entering it, as it looked exactly like his normal form, but only with a red Hair and a fiery Aura. Beyond Saiyan God has the exact appearance of the user's base form, but with a white aura if they didn't have one before. Usage and Power Due to the nature of the Transformation, and the components needed to attain it, there is no "normal" level of power that it produces. Kaestos' use of it had a God Ki of 9 while Goku's had a God Ki of 6. After seeing the difference between their respective power Kaestos speculated that it was most likely due to the higher average power his friends had and the fact that when Goku attained it the Saiyans who gave their energy were alive and therefore had less power to use overall. Saiyan Beyond God/Beyond Saiyan God If one managed to absorb the God Ki from the initial transformation, or enters it a second time, they can retain exactly one-third of the power and use it in their base form. Kaestos referred to this power up as Beyond Saiyan God, while other referred to it as Saiyan Beyond God. Kaestos observed that the new base form has a God Ki equivalent to one-third the Ki that Saiyan God originally held, but this can be increased with training. At his strongest Kaestos had a God Ki of 12.5 in this state but nowadays he only has a God Ki of 0.78 due to not training seriously for roughly 5 Million years. Kaestos recently began truly training with Whis, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta in order to regain his former power. Goku and Vegeta were the next to achieve this powered up form and both hold a God Ki of around 4 at the present time after they trained with Whis. Gohan attained this new base form after the Z-Warriors fight against Golden Freeza due to Kaestos using the Ki of his Super Saiyan God form to bring him back from death and heal him. Gohan is quickly catching up to Goku and Vegeta's new level of power. Further Powering Up Super Saiyan Beyond God/Chou Super Saiyan After achieving mastery of the Saiyan God form, but before fully mastering the Beyond Saiyan God form, one can use their normal Super Saiyan Forms to increase their power, however, these transformations have been observed by Kaestos, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to be far less effective than before. Using the first Super Saiyan form would increase one's power by 1.25, Super Saiyan 2 by 1.5, and Super Saiyan 3 by 1.75. Super Saiyan God By mastering God Ki and infusing it in one's Super Saiyan form one can instead attain Super Saiyan God, which increases a Saiyan's power by a factor of 2. After mastering Super Saiyan God one can then achieve Super Saiyan God 2, which is 4 times as strong as one's base form. The final form of power a Saiyan God can attain is Super Saiyan God 3, which is 16 times as strong as their base form. Drawbacks 'Rapid Ki Consumption -' Despite the initial forms great power it holds an equally great weakness; it cannot be maintained for long and burns through Ki at a greater rate than Super Saiyan 3 does, therefore requiring any fight using this form to be settled quickly. Category:Transformation Category:Powerful Transformation Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:SSJ Forms Category:Forms of a Super-Saiyan